Not All Manicured Nails are Clean
by Chelliedeex3
Summary: What would you do if the only way to become friends with someone is to kill your other friend? And what happens if there was a mistake? Follow Bella, Alice, and Rosalie in this crazy adventures of envy, hate, and lies!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- This is my very first fanfic so hope i don't bomb it**_

_**i'll try and update every week, but it might not work that way so yeah...**_

_**this is AH and i hope ya like it!**_

_**Disclaimer= my name isn't Stephanie Meyers so i don't own Twilight but this plot is ALL mine !**_

__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

It was July 18th, 2008. The summer air was crisp and breezy. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were sitting on the edge of Alice's mosaic tiled pool. All three girls were wearing huge bug-eye sunglasses and polka dot bikinis. Bella was slurping on a purple freeze-pop, while CL and Rosalie both had green ones.

"Your party's going to be ah-mazing!" Bella smacked the Popsicle juice oozing out of her mouth. She wore her deep chocolate hair in a high ponytail because of all the heat.

"Bella, duh, all my parties are ah-mazing! Where have you been?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and re-adjusted the hulking diamond promise ring on her ring finger; She shook her multicolored hair out and tucked her freshly cut side-sweep bangs behind her right ear.

"Yeah Bella, where have _you_ been? You're so clueless sometimes." Alice twisted her new $2,500 charm bracelet her parents gave her for receiving acceptable grades.

Rosalie was having a huge sweet eighteen in just one week. The girls were just relaxing after giving out the 342 invitations to the party. It had been hectic; the other 660 people who weren't invited were trying to please the girls in any way to be on the list. They were even _stalked_ by one kid. The girls even had a VIP list of twenty people, which made matters even worse.

In about five or so hours they all had to go to Rosalie's house and test around thirty different types of cake just so they'd have the right one. The week was going to be a long and hard one. Between hair appointments, dress rehearsals, spa treatments, and mani-pedi's. The girls needed a little break to just catch up and sit.

"Ehmahgawd! There he is!" Alice jumped out her chair causing her short pixie-like brunette hair to go wild. "Look, look, look!" She pointed next door to her new neighbors' house.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Rosalie asked sliding her shades down to the tip of her narrow nose.

"My neighbor! I keep telling you guys he's hot! But every time I try and show you it's too late and he's gone!" Alice huffed and plopped down on the seat crossing her arms.

"No pouting _Alli-son _, it makes you look fat." Rosalie winked, but as soon as Alice was going to give her a snarky comeback the doorbell rang.

"I'll be back." Alice mumbled and heavily walked toward the sliding doors of her Tuscan style mini-mansion. "Ehmahgawd! You guys come here!"

Arriving at the door Rosalie and Bella saw a guy. He was their definition of _hot_; he had short hair, green-hazel eyes, nice muscles, straight pearly whites, and olivey. Bella dropped her jaw and tried to smooth her hair out, while Rosalie just smiled sweetly at him. She already had a boyfriend, plus he was wearing a shirt from Pac Sun _totally_ fifth grade.

"This," Alice gestured her hands toward the boy, "Is Jasper. He's my new neighbor." Alice beamed and mouthed the word 'dibs' to her friends.

"Hi! My name's Bella and this is Rosalie." Bella was trying o flirt _too_ hard. If she tried any harder she'd sound constipated.

"Hey." He waved. "Do all of you pretty ladies live here?" he spaced out for a second, confirming that Lauren _definitely_ wasn't going for him.

"No, this is my house. They're just visiting. So, where're you from?" Alice laughed and led him into the house. She began walking towards the games room in the basement.

"I'm from Atlanta, but originally AL." he put his hands in his pockets.

"Where's AL?" Bella asked confusedly.

"Alabama smarty." Rosalie shoved Bella over into one of the plush couches. Jasper laughed and fell into the chair right in front of the fifty-two inch plasma screen TV.

"Uhm… that's kinda my seat…" Alice played with a stray sting on her swimsuit. Rosalie laughed to herself mentally '_Alice was __so__ stupid'_.

"Oh, sorry bout that." Jasper moved a seat over and Alice plopped down right in front of the TV. Bella pouted and sat on the opposite side of her.

"Hey, sorry to ruin the fun, but I have to meet and set up for the cake people at my house. So I'll see you two in three hours, and Jasper I'll see ya when I see ya." Rosalie blew a kiss and climbed up the stairs.

"She seems 'nice'." Jasper said looking through Alice's video game collection. "Oh my god! Your collection is awesome! Are you really into games like this?"

"Rosalie's nice when she wants, and yeah, but some of em' are my brothers." Alice shrugged.

"I like video games." Bella half mumbled.

"No you don't, every time I turn one on you _beg_ me to do something else."

"Well, I changed my mind!" Bella jumped towards Alice like a psycho.

"Get out my face! Just cause there's a guy here doesn't mean you gotta show off! God Bella you're such a spaz!" Alice walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a Fiji. "Want anything?" She giggled.

"Yeah have any Pepsi? And ladies, ladies, there's enough of me for the both of you." Jasper put his hands in the surrender and chuckled.

"You know what? Alice quit acting like you're Ms. Perfect! I hope you'll be normal by tonight, I'm leaving!" Bella stormed out as Alice threw Jasper his Pepsi.

"Go ahead, see ya." Alice yelled when Bella slammed the door. "Sorry about them…" Alice shrugged.

"Well, who knew I'd start so much drama my first day here. But there's a bright side."

"What's so bright about it? We weren't wrestling in mud." Alice munched on some Dorritos.

"It'd be nice if you did. But that's not where I'm getting at, now there's only one cute girl in a bikini to focus my attention on." He winked. Alice's ears turned bright red, and the talk began.

**a few short hours later....**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rosalie was sitting at her dining room table waiting for her friends. There were exactly thirty-two different types of cake in front of her. _'So many_

_calories' _she thought. The doorbell rang and she let Bella and Alice in.

"So how was Jasper?" Rosalie re-arranged the rose in the hall from shortest to tallest.

"It would've been fun, it Alice wasn't trying to act all prissy and perfect." Bella rolled her eyes.

"First of all I was being myself unlike _some _people and _second_ of all I'm all I'm not the one throwing myself at him." Alice started fidgeting with her pearl choker.

"I was not throwing myself at him!"

"Bella, you don't like video games! And all of us saw you get sad and pout when you couldn't sit by him! You're fooling nobody!" Rosalie rolled her eyes. Bella was so clueless sometimes.

"Girls, stop it. For one Bella, Alice did call dibs, plus she saw him first. AND second Alice stop being so hard on Bella, you know she doesn't get as much guy attention as us." Alice beamed all thirty-two of her pearly whites. While Bella glowered at them. Rosalie smirked, _'mission accomplished'_.

"Now since _that's_ over, let's try some cake!" The girls spent the next hour and a half trying cake after cake until they chose the French vanilla cake with hot pink chocolate icing.

"I'm stuffed!" Alice sighed and fell on Roaslie's king sized four-post bed.

"I'm surprised, usually you're up for more." Rosalie scoffed sitting on the edge of the bed smoothing out all the wrinkles.

"Yeah Alice you did hoard most of it. I'm surprised you could taste any of them." Bella instigated.

"Bella, shut. Up." Rosalie clenched her jaw, and she only did that when she was stressed or planning something.

Over the next few days the girls were doing things that had to do with the party. Though anytime Alice had free time she spent it with Jasper. Soon Alice began acting weird and detached. She always had snaky comments to Rosalie and Bella. About two days before the party the girls were hanging out at Belissimo's Grotto only _the_ greatest casual restaurant in Forks, Washington.

"How'd you get reservations here?" Bella asked looking through her new hobo Prada bag.

"My dad knows the owner or something like that. Hey, where's Alice?" Rosalie looked at her Eternity phone and then toward the entrance.

"I don't know. Text her? She's been with Jasper all week so idk…" bella tossed her side ponytail around and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Ugh! What is up with her? She like always hangs with Jasper whenever she's not doing party stuff. There's only two days 'til my party. You'd think she'd be sucking up to me and kissing my feet." Rosalie rolled her eyes and began texting frantically on her phone.

_Where are u? we're waiting!_

_You got 10 min._

_-R_

Almost two seconds later she got a reply:

_SORRY! My moms acting crazy._

_B there in 5._

_-A_

Rosalie sighed and texted back a lazy reply:

_Alice you'll_

_Be the death of me._

_-R_

She smiled a little as she sent the message. Alice was the greatest friend ever…before Jasper came into town, or before she started being a super star, whichever she was still a great friend.

_Unless you kill me first!_

_-A_

Just then Alice sat down at the table and winked at Rosalie. Bella sighed loudly and took a sip of water. "You're always late." she stated.

"Mind your beeswax."

"This is my 'bees-wax'. You're messing up Rosalie's party. Plus I'm you're friend, I should know your problems."Alice sighed and chugged half her glass of water.

"Bella, shut up. You act like this is _your_ party. When you have a sweet eighteen I'll make sure not to be late, but until then hush. Plus If I knew all your problems I'd know about little-dog syndrome, but let's not start there." Alice repositioned her small body in her chair. She looked just mad; in about three seconds she'd probably hurl herself across the table at Bella. Rosalie smirked a little and sipped on her tea.

"Girls shut it." Alice and Bella glared at each other, Alice's hands balled into tiny little fists. "Bella, lay off a bit. It's my problem and I've already got it solved. Now you two behave, and lets get down to business." Rosalie went into crucial details about her grand entrance and the girls began to forget about the argument they just had. By the time the party came around no one had seen or heard from Alice, or Jasper for that matter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**hope there aren't too many mistakes!**

**and PLEASE review!**

**next chapter should be coming _very_ soon!  
**

**-Chelliedeex3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thanks Cherry Berryy for my very first review!**

This chapter's all yours friend!

Disclaimer : Nothing Twilight is mine, but no one can touch this plot ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


"Rosalie, are you still having the party without your other court member?" Gina, Roasalie's party planner asked typing on her PDA.

"Gina, I spent $435,000 on this party, daddy would be upset if I just threw that away. Hopefully she'll come before it's over." Rosalie looked at her nails and picked at one of them. Bella was smiling. '_Yes! Alice isn't coming! Now Rosalie will __have__ to pay attention to me!'_ she thought.

"Okay, you all have about an hour before the party starts." Gina left the hotel room and Bella grinned.

"Finally!" she exclaimed.

"Finally what?" Rosalie asked sitting on a sofa causing her deep crimson gown to splay around her.

"Finally there's a chance to do something without Alice's drama." Bella lowered her voice towards the end. She glanced at herself in the full-length mirror. She had on a dark-blue silk empire waist gown by Armani. Alice had the matching gown, but in black.

"I can't believe you!" Rosalie's eyes were tearing up. "Mary Alice Brandon, was my first friend when I moved here! I am hurt that she can't make it to my sweet eighteen, I mean we planned it together!" Rosalie sniffed and dabbed the corners of her eyes.

"Roaslie, I'm sorry, but I, Bella Marie Swan am tired of Alice. She thinks she's way better than everyone. But she's really not; she's just a short stubby attention craving _pixie_. I myself don't care much if she makes it to the party or doesn't come back at all." Rosalie stared at Bella with a special look in her eye. _'Is she silently agreeing with me?'_ Bella thought before going back into her speech taking a breath. " Rosalie I have been a great friend to you since eighth grade. Alice treats you like an acquaintance, but I'm _always_ there for you. I'm not trying to hurt you or anything, but this is just how I feel." Bella peeked at Rosalie who was texting.

"Who are you texting?" she questioned.

"No one. And Bella, I don't really care who you are, _I_ am Rosalie Jane Hale, and I'm gonna need you to leave for a second while I consider letting you even _come_ to my party." Bella huffed and stomped out of the room. In the mean time, Rosalie texted Alice.

_Alice where are u? We miss you __so__ much!_

_Hope you can make it to my party!!_

_-R_

Rosalie checked her make-up in the mirror. She looked more amazing than Alice could ever look in her lifetime. She smiled, then her phone beeped indicating she had a text.

_Once again I'm sorry!_

_Jasper& me __had__ to leave for our lives sake._

_Tell everyone we're ok._

_-A_

Rosalie began laughing hysterically. She had finally had enough. Alice ran away with _Jasper_? They just met! She ditched _my_ party to be with some guy she met like eight days ago? Rosalie quickly texted Alice back the most cold-heartedly she could. Her hands were shaking from all the rage she had. Her mind had just exploded. It was like the drought was finally over and there was a thunderstorm afoot.

_I can't believe you'd stoop this low Alice._

_Trying to once again steal my rightfully earned attention._

_You're just a low down dirty mutt._

_Don't show your face here again._

_-R_

There was a knock on the door and Gina appeared. "Come on Rosalie, grab your little friend and let's go. We have a main entrance to do!" Gina grabbed Rosalie's arm and led her through the door. Once outside Rosalie noticed Bella leaning against a wall.

"Come on, we have a main entrance to rock." Bella practically lit up and ran beside Rosalie. Rosalie smirked, her teeth looked like they had a lethal amount of venom on them. She had just thought of a master plan.

Bella was _so_ loyal; maybe she could use this in the near future.

**Five and a half hours later....**

Rosalie's party went horribly. Well at least for her. All night everyone wanted to know where Alice was. Rosalie was heated, Alice had always done this. Right before about every massive party Rosalie was going to throw Alice would take the spotlight mere seconds before. Like the time she won the spelling bee and about three minutes late Alice said spelling was for nerds. That being able to name all fifty states was the new thing. Everyone went over to Alice and tried to name the fifty states, which Rosalie didn't know.

Or like the time just before ninth grade when Rosalie was throwing a 'Welcome to Ninth Grade!' party. She had just entered wearing her best outfit money could buy. Everyone was crowding around her when Alice showed up late, as usual, in a mini skirt and scoop neck tank. Making Rosalie's Bermuda shorts and one hundred percent cotton tee by Lucky Brand Jeans look like in return rushed to Alice's side.

When Rosalie got home she ripped off her gown and threw on her Juicy Couture shorts and school t-shirt. She spent all the time until she was sleep laying in bed texting the mysterious person on her phone.

**Meanwhile...**

Alice pulled her yellow Porsche into the hotel parking lot. Oh how much she hated Holiday Inn, but under the circumstances she had to. She looked over at a sleeping Jasper and got out the car to check them in. This whole week had been crazy. She'd been receiving texts from an anonymous person about how they'd kill her and tell all her secrets unless she and Jasper left town. Apparently Justin had been receiving the texts too.

When she was walking back to the car she remembered Lauren's texts. What did she mean Alice had stooped low? Rosalie was such a weirdo sometimes… Alice pulled out her Blackberry Storm and sent Rosalie a text;

_What do u mean I'd stoop this low?_

_You're the one acting weird!_

_Look I'm sorry 'bout the party, but __I_ _also plan on living to be 18!_

_-A_

Just as she popped her trunk and woke Jasper up she received a text from the stalker.

_You're my little star!_

_Just look at what happens to your car!_

_-YWNM_

Alice jerked her head up to examine her car and her surroundings, but everything looked normal…what did the mean? Something crept around Alice's waist and she screamed.

"Get another text?" she relaxed, it was only Jasper. She nodded her head and he kissed her cheek. They unloaded their luggage and headed toward their suite, just as they both got a text.

_Don't get too cozy,_

_Cause I'm just a little nosey_

_-YWNM_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**YWNM = Your Worst Nightmare (by the way).**

**Ooooooooooh! Sorry to leave you all with another cliff hanger!**

**But, I have to leave you asking questions and leaving reviews!**

**So, I won't update again until I get 3 reviews !**

**Thanks for your time!**

**-Chelliedeex3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Sorry for the late update guys! School's been really crazy. So please enjoy and if i can I'll try to add chapter 4 by Wednesday!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, until it sells on eBay!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bella was sitting in her living room flipping through channels. Everywhere you looked there was something about a missing Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock. Both her and Rosalie had been interrogated earlier that week. Bella was going to puke; she was tired of seeing the little bastards. She shut off the TV and pranced into her kitchen. "Oh Isabella, I feel so sorry for your little friend! Just think of how her family must feel!" Bella's mom tsked and put her hand to her chest shaking her head left and right. Gagging Bella replied a simple 'I know'. And took an apple from the counter.

She drove to Rosalie and hers new meeting spot, Starbucks, and took a seat. She began drumming aimlessly on the table and sipped her tea. Rosalie was the greatest person in the world; pretty, smart, funny, great sense of style, and she was a good friend. Bella practically _adored_ Rosalie; she aspired to be just like her. It would mean the world if she could replace Alice.

"Down to business." Bella jumped as Rosalie sat across from her. " We spook her so bad she never wants to come back here!" About three days ago Rosalie had revealed that she was the one who made Alice leave. At first Bella didn't believe, but then she saw the texts and the decoy phone.

"Whoops, already done!" Rose giggled and Bella smiled sincerely. "Really though, I have a way that she will never come back _anywhere_." Rosalie smiled her demonic smirk that Bella was now use to. '_A life with no Alice? Perfect!'_ Bella thought.

"Shut up! No way! What's your plan?" Rose clapped and squealed. She began telling her of how first they were going to _really_ sabotage Alice and Jasper's lives, and after that she'd tell Bella how they'd end it all. After she was finished Bella received her first friendship hug and the plan began…

For the next three months Rosalie and Bella sent Alice and Jasper freaky texts. They now had no friends and everyone pretty much forgot about them. They were now officially nobodies. Even the police slowed down on trying to find them, yet Alice's pretty little face kept on showing on the TV screen. Rosalie was _sick_ of that pixie's face on the TV screens.

"Kay Bella, here's the big plan to finish it all. We're killing her." Rosalie giggled a little. She began walking around her crème colored room and organizing everything down to the sock drawer.

"W-what do you mean?" Bella began peeling the skin off her bottom lip with her teeth.

"We. Are. Killing. Alice." Rose looked more demented than ever. Her eyes seemed to go ice cold and her skin darkened. She pulled out her decoy phone and texted Alice or Jasper.

"Rose... she's not coming back…we don't have to take it this far."

"Bella! She's still on the TV! That's too much attention! She's not even here."

"Rose... you're overreacting." Bella said calmly.

"No! We're meeting her _and_ she'd going to die!"

"Rosalie…" Bella's voice sounded shaky.

"And Jasper's going to watch." There was a hurricane in Rosalie's eyes and a tsunami happening in her mind. Ever since she was little she'd always been number two. Her older sister Melody was always one up on her. Then she moved too Spring Heights thinking she could be on top of the school, but Alice was just like her sister. One up.

"Rose, I can't do this…" Bella got up and began backing towards the door.

"Bella, don't you want Alice's spot?" Rosalie raised her perfectly arched right eyebrow up and down suggestively, smiling serenely.

"Well yeah..."

"Here's your chance. Just. Help. Me. Do. This." Rosalie had her hands on Bella's shoulders. Bella had given in, she could taste being Rosalie's BFF.

"Okay." Bella squeaked, her voice cracking.

**One week later....**

November 24th, 2008. Alice received a text from Rosalie, _finally_.

_Meet me at the old warehouse on 21__st__._

_Having o party, bring Jasper_

_-R_

Alice beamed and glowed. Her friend, the leader of the pack was re accepting her! She quickly told Jasper the news, yet he seemed skeptical…

"She's ignored you for this long, and you're just gonna take her back?"

"Jasper, baby, you have to understand, this is how Rosalie is." Jasper shrugged and Alice hugged him laughing. "Now get dressed!"

"I can't just wear this?" Jasper replied looking hurt.

"Change into your black sweater and jeans. You'll be good." She winked.

**Meanwhile....**

Bella had more butterflies in her stomach than they had at the butterfly garden in Seattle. She was about to take part in a _murder_. That wasn't everyday hanging with Rosalie stuff. She looked over at Rose who was mindlessly playing with the gleaming steel knife in her hand. Bella gulped, this was the _biggest_ thing she'd ever do just to be best friends with someone, and usually it just naturally happened.

_Drip, drip, drip… _The room was dark, besides the colorful light up disco ball by the window. The room they were in was gloomy. Water dripped from the pipes, the wall paper was tearing and had what looked like mold on the drywall, most of the gray speckled tiles were missing, and there were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, not to mention there were only two windows.

Bella put her tough face on, she was gonna do this, she had to, or Rosalie would make her life a living hell. She heard car doors slam and she jumped, it's go time.

Rosalie moved into the darkest corner and motioned for Bella to do the same. She grimaced; this was going to be priceless. She was never getting caught.

**Just outside....**

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand as they walked up to the sixth floor. "Does this really seem right to you? I don't even hear music. Babe if she wants to still be your friend she'd deliver you cookies or send strippers to your house." Alice reassuringly squeezed his hand.

"It's a surprise party is all." She gulped _I hope._ "They stopped the music for just a sec, no worries." She nodded her head to convince herself. They approached the door where the lights were coming from. With a shaky hand she opened the door. "I'm here guys!"

"Surprise." Rosalie said. She came from her previous hiding spot. Bella once again, gulped. Watching Rosalie act like that was scary. She was told to stay hidden until Rose pulled out the knife.

"Uh… Rose, where's everybody else?" Alice gulped and tightened her grip on Jasper's hand. Rosalie motioned to the two chairs in the center of the room. Jasper and Alice sat wide-eyed.

"Alice, there's something I must tell you." Rosalie smiled, her high ponytail bobbing.

"W-what…" Bella tried to steady her breathing. Cold beads of sweat began forming on her neck and forehead.

"Alice, remember all those times you stole _my_ spot light? Like fourth grade and spelling bee? Summer before ninth grade at my party? Or let's go to a more recent time! You running away right before _my_ sweet eighteen? Huh?" Rosalie's eyes seemed to get eight shades darker.

"Rose I-…I didn't mean to…"

"Nope! Not hearing it! I get tired of hearing did you hear what Alice said? Did you see what Alice's wearing with her uniform today? Ehmahgawd I love Alice! Alice, Alice, Alice! Well Mary Alice Brandon, its time for you to leave!" Rosalie pulled the knife out from her back pocket and shined it in the remaining sunlight. Bella came from her corner and attempted to restrain Jasper. Rosalie and Alice went at it, lurching and swinging at each other.

"Rosalie stop!" Alice screeched and shoved Rose causing the knife to fly by Bella's foot. Alice finally got Rose restrained and Bella felt a wave of animal-like rage engulf her body. She shoved Jasper the hardest she could and heard a crack when his head hit a pipe.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed straining to keep Rosalie from getting to her.

Bella grabbed the knife and charged toward Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella what are you-"Alice whispered her face paling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN- What was Bella thinking?**

**You'll know by next week!**

**Please review!**

**-Chelliedeex3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- So, I have time for an early update..or two if you're lucky!**

We left at a very steep place, so let's continue!

Disclaimer : I checked yesterday and Twilight still isn't selling on eBay, thus leaving it in the hands of Stephanie Meyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


"Die! You stupid-"Bella thrust the knife at Alice closing her eyes right before she felt the knife get stuck. She smiled madly she had done it. She had killed Alice yet…

"No!" screamed a voice _Alice?_ Bella opened her eyes and looked down, she missed. Rosalie's body went limp and her eyes glazed over.

"What have you done?!" Alice shrieked. '_I've killed Rosalie…She's .....__**dead**_.

**Not even a minute later...**

Bella didn't know what to do. The look on Alice's face was horrid. Rosalie was slumped against the wall motionless. Bella felt a tear roll down her face and reached over and closed Rosalie's eyelids. Alice moved, shocked. She stood up and Bella jumped at her movement. Alice froze eyes staring scared at the murderer.

"I didn't-" Bella started, but something caught in her throat. She had killed her best friend, things would be totally different now. "Please ALice, just-" her throat caught again. She would go to jail, she knew she would. Bella took a step towards Alice, trying to explain what had just happened. Alice pushed herself against the wall looking for an escape.

"Stay away!" Alice quietly screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"Alice, you know I didn't mean to I just-" Bella was pleading on the verge of tears. Of course she didn't mean to kill Rosalie, right? She only wanted to be accepted by her. To be just as important or as important to Rose as Alice. She wanted to feel loved, and embraced. Bella had absolutely no reason to kill Rosalie purposely unless...

Alice was shaking her head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Bella's eyes bugged.

"Please, don't. I- I didn't mean to Alice. It was a huge accident. We can hide this Ali, you know we can. You and me, just hide it. We can be stronger now, be closer and grieve over Rose. Please, just don't call the cops." Alice shook her head slowly and started to dial, but quickly stopped. Blue and red police lights were flashing across the room. Soon the sounds came getting louder and louder.

Bella gulped, how had they known? They were in such a secluded area. No one had called this early had they? Then she heard a faint cough. Jasper. "You did this! How? You were out cold." Bella found herself storming at Jasper's body. She was ranting on about what she would do to him for calling the cops. Everything else was oblivious to her. She was now attempting to grab Jasper by the neck to choke him when she heard it. The sound of heavy steps running down the hall. She paused, hands still around his neck.

"Bella no!" Alice cried, finally getting her voice back.

The cops busted in. Their guns facing Bella. Flashlights going everywhere. They yelled and screamed at Bella to stop, and somewhere in between... she fainted. It was just too much.

**10 minutes later....**

Alice saw everything. The killing, the almost killing, the choking, the bust in, the arresting, and the carrying off. She watched most of it in complete silence. She was now sitting in a police car with a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of coffee. She hadn't spoken since Bella was choking Jasper's slowly limping body. The cops tried to talk to her, but she couldn't hear most of it. Investigators had arrived, and the ambulance had already taken Jasper's body to the hospital, and Rosalie's body to the morgue. The scene wouldn't stop playing in her head. The struggle, the knife, and the merciful scream.

"Mary Alice? Are you okay baby?" Alice looked up and saw her mom standing in front of her. She slowly nodded and burst into tears. Her mom quickly wrapped her arms around Alice and stroked her her.

"Mom...She's.. dead." Alice sniffed, struggling to get it out. Her mom just shushed her and continued stroking her hair. After she finally stopped crying, a couple police officers walked up to Alice and her mom. They weren't dressed like cops, but she knew they were.

"Hi, I'm Detective Larson and this is detective Yawn." They were both women. Detective Larson had medium length hair that was such a dark blond it was almost brunette, and Detective Yawn was Asian, with a short black bob. Both had on skirt suits, but in different colors.

"Hello, I'm Laura Brandon, Mary Alice's mother." Ms. Brandon held out her hand and shook both the detectives hands. Alice was wiping away all the wetness on her face.

"Nice to meet you. Well, we're here to talk to Mary Alice about what happened; if this is an appropriate time?" Detective Yawn asked, holding her suit jacket a little closer. The autumn air was crisp and kind of chilly. Everyone turned and looked at Alice for the answer.

"Uh, it is, but can I go see Jasper first? Just to make sure he's alright?" Alice stuttered a little, she didn't know what exactly happened to him, just that he went to the hospital, and had called the police when the murder happened.

"Yes of course. Here come with us, is that alright Mrs. Brandon?" detective Larson asked.

"Oh yes, I'll just meet you all at the station. Will you be okay Alice?" Alice nodded and followed the detectives to their sleek black Mercedes. Climbing into the back, she couldn't be happier to leave this place. The place where her best friend _died_, where it all ended, all of it. All of the memories, fun times, bad times, and anything that would happen in the future; it was all over now, she would never know because Rosalie was dead now. Detective Yawn was driving.

She slowly pulled out of the crime scene and onto the highway. It was a pretty quiet drive to the hospital, the only sound was Alice's phone buzzing off the hook. People were texting her nonstop, asking if she was okay, what had happened, and was it really true what they were hearing. She just ignored it though, they didn't matter right now, they would know soon enough. Right now her main priorities were seeing Jasper, and bringing justice to Bella.

**A long 30 minutes later...**

Jasper was laying in the hospital bed asleep, or so Alice thought and hoped. Detective's Larson and Yawn were waiting patiently outside for her. She walked up to the bed and held Jasper's hand. She began crying, she had done this. This was all her fault. Everything. She was the one who forced Jasper to go to the warehouse, she was the one that caused Rosalie's death, she was the one who caused Jasper's injuries. If she hadn't gone to that warehouse, everything would be back to normal. Or at least like it was before all the drama. Just then the door opened and Alice jumped.

"Ah, you must be his girlfriend?" An elderly woman walked in the room with a clipboard. She walked over to the opposite side of Jasper's bed.

"Yeah... I'm Alice." Alice gulped and took her hand off Jasper's. What a way to meet a guy's mom, after you caused him to run away, and were the one to cause of his injuries.

"Oh no darling it's fine, I'm just his doctor, Dr. Swine. His parents haven't come yet. Though they're on their way." Dr. Swine began scribbling stuff on the clip board and humming to herself. Alice stared at her blankly dying to ask the question that had been in her head all night, but couldn't muster up the strength for it.

Dr. Swine looked up and smiled. Alice blushed and turned her head, ashamed.

"Yes dear he's fine, just had a little concussion. He'll be back to normal before long. In fact, I believe he'll be waking up soon." Right when she said that Jasper moved. Alice looked at him with relief. His eyes slowly opened and he lazily smiled.

"Hey." Alice whispered, holding Jasper's hand.

"Hey." He replied breathless.

"I'll just be leaving you two alone." Dr. Swine winked and walked out the room. The click of the door sounded loud in the silence of the hospital room. Alice turned back to look at Jasper who was softly smiling at her. She couldn't help it, she began crying. Crying for everything; the fact that she put them through all that danger, the fact that he had been hurt, the fact that he was in a hospital room, right now because of her, and finally; the fact that he saved her life. He was the one who called the cops moments before Bella tried to kill her too.

Alice kneel against Jasper's body, letting it all out. While he just held her hand firmly. When she finally stopped she looked up at Jasper again and smiled.

"I'll make it up. I promise, I'll make it up." She stood up and wiped the tears out her eyes.

"Make what up Al?" Jasper asked confused and sat up in the bed.

"I put you through all this crap, endangered your life, and had you almost severely injured. But you saved my life. Jas I owe you _so_ much, and I'll make it up. I promise." Just then someone knocked on the door and it opened. In walked a woman and a man. The woman was tall with ivory colored skin, piercing emerald eyes, long dark brown hair, and wonderful bone structure. She looked like she could be a model, or was a model. The man wasn't that bad looking either. He was also tall, had lightly tanned skin, deep brown eyes, freshly shaven black hair, and had a very muscular build. Staring at these people Alice finally realized; _these_ were Jasper's parents. The parent's whom she took away their little boy, almost had him killed, and had put in the hospital.

Suddenly the room got hot and stuffy. Alice removed her hand from Jasper's and put it to her side. She also took a step away from his bed just to be cautious.

"Jasper darlin', are you okay?" The woman rushed to Jasper's side, nearly knocking Alice over.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." Jasper replied getting smothered by his mothers caressing and hugging.

"See I told you he'd be fine sweetie, he's a Whitlock." his dad said standing next to his worried wife. Alice felt uncomfortable, she began slowly inching towards the door.

"Yes I'm so glad you're fine Jazzy, we were _so_ worried! We looked everywhere and now it's okay cause you're okay and-." His mom stopped mid-sentence and looked at Alice. "Jasper honey... who is this?" Right when she said that everyone looked at Alice.

"Uh... Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Mary Alice." Jasper smiled. Alice froze like a deer in headlights and nervously grinned towards them.

"Mary Alice? That's a mighty_ old _name." Jasper's mom looked Alice up and down.

"Well I usually go by Alice." She stammered wringing her hands together.

"That's nice. Well I'm Jasper's dad Bill and this is my wife, Diane." Jasper's dad walked over and shook Alice's hand while his mom just stood there and looked at her. She was seething with the you-aren't-good-enough-for-my-baby-boy look.

"Yes..nice to.. meet you Al-ice. So, let me ask you a quick question."

"Yes ma'am?" Alice was praying for an interruption right about now.

"You wouldn't be the low down slut that put my little Jasper in all of this would you?" Alice was stunned. Her mouth dropped just a little, Mrs. Whitlock just stood there with a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

"Mom seriously? I can't believe you sometimes." Mrs. Whitlock shook him off with an eye roll and continued looking deeply into Alice's eyes. Someone knocked on the door to the room and Alice could have leaped for joy. She turned around and saw Detective Larson peeking her head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt you all, but Alice, we better leave now so you can get home sooner." Detective Larson then took her head out the doorway, but left the door open.

"I'm sorry... I promise to answer you next time. It was nice meeting you all." Alice quickly murmured and nearly ran out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN- Sorry if the whole "meet the parents" part wasn't good. I tried.**

**Well, thank god for law enforcement!!**

**Please review!**

**-Chelliedeex3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I'm sorry for the late update.**

Just getting adapted to high school life.

But, I now know my schedule and will work harder!

Enjoy (:

Disclaimer : I checked again last night, and Twilight still isn't for sale. Therefore Stephanie Meyer still owns it, and I don't.  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Not the best circumstances to meet the parents in huh kid?" Detective Yawn asked as the three of them briskly walked through the hospital.

"How'd you know I had just met them?"

"We're detective, we know everything." Detective Larson smirked. When they finally reached the car, Alice couldn't have been any happier getting away from Jasper's parents. The ride to the police station wasn't that long, but when she finally arrived Alice was scared.

What if Bella was there? Would they take her directly to prison? Or would they investigate her just like Alice?

"No worries Mary Alice, Bella's safely locked away in the local prison. She wouldn't get questioned here anyways." Detective Yawn slightly smiled and led the way into the building. Inside the station it was chaotic, workers were screaming into phones, screaming at each other, running around the room, and throwing papers around. Alice hugged herself, had she caused all of this?

"Sorry about the craziness, but this is a pretty big case." Detective Larson stated dodging a rather big detective with a stack of papers in his hands. They walked to the back of the building where a long row of doors was. Each had a little silver plaque on it stating who's room it was. Right in the center of the wall there was a plaque that read 'Detective Larson's Office', next to it was Detective Yawns'.

"It's okay, I understand." Alice said quietly, she was a little afraid. She didn't know how long she'd be here, or what kind of questions they'd ask her. What she wanted most was to be somewhere safe where she could sleep this whole thing off for just a little while. They stepped into Detective Larson's office, inside the walls were gray and there were black floor tiles. In the back of the room was a teak desk with a black leather computer chair, two black leather seats, and an extremely modern computer. The rest of the office was pretty bare, with a leather sofa, a small TV, a few plaques, and a bookshelf filled with thick hardcover books.

"Sit on the sofa, make yourself comfortable. We promise to let you go home by two o'clock, even if we aren't finished with questioning. It's been a long night for you, and you need your rest." Alice nodded and checked the clock before she sat down on the sofa, it was 12:15. She'd only be here for two hours, which was rally good. Detective Yawn sat down on one of the chairs near the desk and faced towards CL, while Detective Larson sat in the computer chair and turned her computer on.

"So, let's start with the easy questions; you did know Rosalie Hale very intimately yes?" Detective Larson asked unbuttoning her jacket.

"Yes, well like...friend wise that is, we were best friends since like seventh grade. We knew _everything_ about each other." Alice stretched her legs out a little bit.

"Uh-huh, and how long have you two known Isabella Swan?"

"Uh... well I've known Bella since second grade, but Rosalie didn't until seventh. Bella and I never really got along though... we just tried and faked it since Rosalie wanted to be both of our friends."

"So when did Bella join you all's group?" Alice remembered the day perfectly, it was winter of eighth grade year and the classes went on a ski trip. Rosalie and Alice had been assigned a room together with Bella in it. Alice protested with a teacher about it forever ;

_"No I don't want her in our room, she's too much of a dork. Can't we trade with someone?"_

_"Mary Alice, that's not nice to say, and no you can't trade. All the other girls seem fine with their groups, why can't you just accept yours?"_

_"That's because everyone else is in a group with their friends! I only have one friend in this room, and the other's a __complete__ loser! Can't she sleep with you teachers?"_

_"No she can't. Now I'm not going to argue with you any longer about this, she's staying in your room, accept it."_

Alice and the teacher argued about it for about another ten minutes before Rosalie interrupted and pulled Alice aside;

_"Al, this is an opportunity, just apologize to the teacher and let Bella stay in our room."_

_"What? The only opportunity for this is to fall down the social ladder. We can't let Bella stay in our room."_

_"Alice, we can turn her into something, promise. We'll let her stay in our room and start the transformation. I promise we won't fall down any ladders anytime soon." Rosalie smiled at me and I finally agreed._

"Eighth grade." I said snapping out of the flashback.

"You never really liked her did you?" Detective Larson questioned leaning forward in her seat. Alice got a little nervous, and she don't know why. She hadn't killed Rosalie, Bella had, she had just experience the whole thing. Alice gulped before replying.

"It's not that I didn't like her, it was just…she was such a suck up."

"How so?"

"She was always under Rosalie's nose. Every time she said something Bella would agree, if Rose wore something new she'd _always_ compliment it. It was just **so** annoying."

"So, you felt like she was invading your personal space? Like she was going to take Rosalie away?" Alice began sweating, this didn't feel right. She nervously looked over at the chic glass clock on the wall, 1:58. Only a couple more minutes before she could go home and just sleep.

"Well, I guess? It was kinda like I've known Rose for like ever, and Bella just barges in and tries to swoon her." Detective Larson nodded and closed her notebook. Smiling she stood up and walked towards the door to open it.

"Thanks for your time Alice, we'll meet with you again sometime after the funeral. You'll need some alone resting time. And please, go back to school soon, I think it'll be best." Alice nodded thinking of everything she probably missed, yes she had been gone for like ever, but she had taken e-school while away. She walked out of the room and the building to stand outside.

Alice stood out there for about five minutes before her mom pulled up in her sleek gray Mercedes. "Are you okay baby?" Alice nodded and climbed into the soft cool leather seats. Ms. Brandon seemed to sense that Alice didn't really want to talk about everything and quietly drove the forty-five minute drive back home.

Alice pulled out her phone and turned it on, causing it to buzz violently from all the messages and calls she had missed. Finally when they had ended she opened up Twitter, and typed out a simple message.

_I am fine. Just watch the news._ - Bralice

"Are you hungry Al? We can stop somewhere on the way, the fridge has been mighty empty since you've been gone." Alice smiled a little, remembering that this would be her first time home in months. She couldn't wait to see her dogs, her room, her pool, her shower, just her whole house period.

"Del Taco, sounds really good." Alice smiled her stomach growling, ready for the Chicken-fat Tacos, waffle fries, and Coke, that she was wanting. Ms. Brandon nodded and turned into the almost deserted parking lot and to the drive-thru.

They pulled into the curved driveway of the Brandon house. The neighborhood was quiet, though most people were up. Alice noticed that a few of her close neighbors were peeking through their windows to see what was going on. She sighed, grabbed her Del Taco bag and purse, then climbed out of the car. By the time her and her mother reached the top stairs Mrs. Malone, their nosy elderly neighbor had reached their house.

"Oh Alice! I heard what happened! I'm so sorry about your friend. Would you like me to make you some cookies? Richard insists I do." Alice did love Mrs. Malone's homemade cookies, all of them, but she didn't really want any now.

"Thanks Mrs. Malone, but I don't really want any." Alice smiled as her mom had unlocked the door. Mrs. Malone nodded and winked, then turned around and shuffle back to her house where Mr. Malone was standing in the doorway.

"I didn't even see her coming! Who knew a lady her age could move so quickly!" Ms. Brandon laughed as she threw her purse on the couch, and slid of her sleek black stilettos. Alice laughed lightly and walked into the kitchen to eat her food. Getting settled, she ate and thought about how different things were going to be. And what the hell tomorrow was going to bring...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N= Everyone has a Ms. Malone in their neighborhood right?**

**Sorry for the short chapter! But it's better than none at all.**

**How will life pan out for Alice? Or Bella for that matter...**

**Please review!**

**-Chelliedeex3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Busy busy busy.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this computer ):**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice awoke to the sound of her phone blaring. Groggily moaning, she checked the caller ID, Jasper... It took her a second to realize who the hell it was. Finally when it processed she jumped up and answered the phone.

"Jas!!" She squealed excitedly into the phone, sitting pin straight on her bed.

"Someone's a morning person." Jasper lazily said into the phone.

"No, just excited to hear from you! Sorry I had to leave you last night, but-"

"No it's okay, I understand. They actually visited me later last night..." he interrupted sounding tired.

"Oh...well I hope you got _some_ rest." Alice looked out her window noticing her mom's car gone, indicating she went to work. _Nice way to care for your daughter after her best friend was murdered in her arms last night mom_ Alice thought. Then took a huge gasp.

Rosalie was..._dead_.

"What's wrong Al?" Jasper whispered into the phone.

"Nothing...I just remembered what happened..." she flopped down on her bed and silently sighed, not to worry Jasper more than needed.

"Here, Alice, I'll be over there in like one minute so we can talk in person." there was rustling on the other end.

"Wait, it's okay. Hey, aren't you still in the hospital?"

"Too late." Alice's doorbell rang and she jumped.

"Christ Jasper! Give me a chance to put some clothes and wash my face!" Alice shrieked into the phone digging through her drawers.

"Alice, come on, I've lived in a hotel room with you for a few months, it won't bother me."

"Jas, you realize that I woke up wayyy earlier than you for a reason right?"

"Well, if you don't come down here right. now. I'll leave, and hang up, and not talk to you for the rest of the day."

"Fine." Alice whined and trudged out of her room and down all three flight of stairs. Jasper chuckled into the phone and hung up.

Alice shortly reached the door and opened it to see Jasper leaning against the door frame with a toothpick waggling in his mouth. She could've forgotten everything bad right then, just because of how _sexy_ he looked. She perked up just a little and Jasper noticed the change grinning.

"Are you gonna let the cripple in, or just stare at me until I pass out?" Alice moved aside and let him walk into her house.

"That reminds me, aren't you still supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Kind of, but I had to get out. I hate hospitals...they aren't relax enough.." Jasper was staring at Alice's baby picture hanging in the foyer.

"So, instead of being able to live, you'd rather be 'relaxed'" Alice grabbed his hand and quickly led him away from the photo.

"Yes, and might I add ; you look amazing."

"If you're trying to change the subject don't talk about my looks right now. I look like shit." Jasper chuckled as she led him upstairs towards her bedroom.

"You know, I've never gotten a grand tour of your house."

"Well, you'll get one. Once I change really quick." They had reached Alice's massive room. She sat him on the bed, and went rummaging through her closet for something to wear.

"You're room's huge. It's like...The size of my fucking living room. Why do you need all this space?" Jasper was now walking around Alice's room looking at random things.

"I have a lot of stuff. And I usually had people over, I need the room." Alice shouted from somewhere deep in her closet. Jasper walked over and leaned in the doorway. It was the size of a grand hallway or something. But it was chock full of clothes. And shoes, God there were more shoes in it than clothes. It looked as if you couldn't put one more thing in it or it'd make the whole house explode.

"Jesus Alice! Do you need all these clothes?!?" Jasper's mouth opened then closed again quietly as his eyes bulged out their sockets.

"Well actually yes. I have it perfectly organized ; near the front is clothes that are in season, the middle are clothes that are either in nor out, towards the back is out of season things I need to sell, behind that are things I've never worn that are in season, right there are things I've never worn that were gifts, on the very back on the left wall are clothes that I think will be in season soon, and lastly in the very back on the right are my own designs." Alice smiled proudly and exited the closet with an armful of clothes.

"Your designs huh?" Jasper began walking towards the back of the closet before Alice was in front of him.

"My eyes only." She easily turned him around and herded him out the door shutting and locking it behind her.

"You even lock your closet?" Jasper sat lazily in her computer chair and drummed lightly on the desk.

"I have to, someone's always gonna be after my shit." Alice smiled and undressed herself down to her underwear before putting on her outfit.

"I'll always be after your shit."

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Romeo." Alice smiled and kissed Jasper's cheek. "Come on, I'm starved." she grabbed his hand and lead him back down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Wow."

"Oh shut up, you're house can't look that bad compared to mine." Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess not. But still, your house is pretty fucking amazing. You owe me a tour, as soon as you finish eating."

"I'll give you a tour _while_ I'm eating if you want to see so bad." Alice grabbed a breakfast Hotpocket out the freezer and stuck it in the microwave. When the microwave beeped, she carefully took it out and began the grand tour.

She lead Jasper to the front of the house. "I'll start from the front, work my way back, and then up. Finishing up with outside. MTV Cribs style" Jasper nodded.

"This is the foyer, where uh, people come in and greet and shit." she walked a little down the hall to the next room. "This is the parlor, like a living room, but only for sitting. Plus no one really comes in here cause my mom's petty about this room and only uses it when important people stop by." Jasper chuckled at the extremely light and creme room. Alice took a bite of her Hotpocket and led him across the hall.

"This is the sophisticated entertainment room, where we entertain more...mature guests, like for expensive parties and stuff. I think it's pointless, but my mom lives to impress _everyone_." The room was extremely spacious with black walls, white carpet, and black furniture. There was a Grand Piano, violin, and harp in the corner too.

"You play any of them?" Jasper asked

"All of them, my mom forced me to, but hey. They come in handy some days." Alice winked and led him down the hall a little more. "This here is the meditation room, facing east so my mom can do yoga and meditate while the sun rises. It's actually pretty peaceful when I do come down here." there wasn't much to the room, but it was painted very warm and calming with hardwood floors and plenty of sitting pillows. Leading him out the room and past the staircase Alice jabbed a finger towards a doorway.

"There's the kitchen. In case you didn't know." Jasper laughed as Alice threw the last bits of her breakfast in her mouth. In the very back of the house was an extremely large room with windows all around it.

"Here's the sun room."

"Sun room?" Jasper asked. The walls were a light green, and the floor looked bamboo, there were ceiling fans everywhere, and painted pictures of plants on all the walls, not to mention all the homemade looking furniture and cushions everywhere.

"I don't know. I like reading in here during the summer and fall." Jasper nodded his head and Alice led him to a room across the hall that somehow was connected the kitchen.

"The formal dining room, for holidays and stuff." Alice then led him upstairs to the second floor. There were only four doors on the floor and each was widely spread apart.

"What's up with the four doors?" Jasper asked with an arched eyebrow.

"My mom's room, bathroom, and the guest rooms are on this floor. They're all like massive though." Alice shrugged. "And now that you know what's up here we can go to the third floor." she smiled.

The third floor only had three doors to it, which was also really weird. "This is my floor, or pretty much my floor. This is where my room, and the last guest room and bathroom are. Since we rarely ever have guests though, this is my area. Now a quick tour of the basement and outside and I think we can actually do something serious." Alice led the way back down all the stairs and to the basement door. Jasper was softly whistling behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"This is the game room, where I spend majority of the time. The only other thing down here is the office, so not much to see."

"You're getting lazier at this..."

"This isn't MTV Cribs, so I don't have to go into detail." They were walking out the sliding doors and were standing on the deck.

"This is my pool and jacuzzi. All the way down there is the gazebo and tennis court." Alice walked down the stairs and followed a walkway which was hidden in the woods. They walked up to a small cottage looking house. "This is the steam room, gym, and kind of guest house."

"How can it be a kind of guest house?" Jasper asked peering through the little windows.

"There's a bed in there, but no one really wants to sleep somewhere that smells like sweat. Actually, it doesn't even smell like sweat since we haven't used the place in three years..." Alice trailed off, leading the way down the path a little more. They reached a small opening surround by trees, with little hanging lights hung in them.

"What's this?"

"This Jasper, is where we hold the more formal outdoor parties. Though it's a great place to look at stars during the night." Alice winked at Jasper and took his hand.

"Are you implying that we look at stars? Cause if so, I'm up." Jasper smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Maybe I am, now that you've seen my crib, you ain't gotta go home. But you gotta get the hell outta here!" Alice laughed and started running back towards the main house. When she walked in the home phone was ringing so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alice? This is Rosalie's mom, can you please just...come by and...well, me and her father have decided to let you have a few of her things to remember her by. Can you just stop by soon?" Mrs. Hale sounded like she'd been crying for years. Reality once again set in on Alice. She once again remembered her best friend had just been murdered, and here she was running around having a good ol' time with her boyfriend. Some friend she was.

"Are you still there sweetie?" Alice cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'll be over soon Mrs. Hale." her voice was barely over a whisper and she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Jasper asked touching her shoulder concerned.

"You have to go home, I have something to take care of..." Alice choked grabbing her car keys.

"Are you sure? I can go with you wherever you're-"

"Jasper, just leave. I'll be back later." Alice was starting to cry and put on her over sized sunglasses heading out the door.

"Okay..."

Jasper left and walked back next door to his house. Alice sat in her car an began slowly driving to the Hale's house. It wasn't a very long drive, but Alice didn't want to let it be etched in her head that her friend since like forever had _died_ and would never be back. The house sat on top of a hill looking gloomy, which was odd because it was actually a sunny autumn day outside. Alice pulled up the long driveway and prepared herself for the worst. She got out the car and knocked on the large front door, squaring her shoulders.

Not long after Mrs. Hale was standing there, in sweats with puffy red eyes, and no make up on. Alice crumbled and somehow she was now hugging Mrs. Hale crying along with her.

They remained like that for what seemed like hours, until Alice just couldn't produce anymore tears. She pulled back and just kind of stared at Mrs. Hale, who was a usually well put together woman of power.

"I'm so sorry Alice." Mrs. Hale whispered, walking to the kitchen.

"It's not your fault." Alice tried to smile for reassurance, knowing full well that it definitely _wasn't_ Mrs. Hale's fault. They both sat down at the breakfast table across from each other.

"Why her? What made her deserve this, my little girl." Mrs. Hale shook her head.

"No one deserves it, especially not Rosalie..." Alice whispered.

"Then why? And why would her _friend_ kill her? Alice, I'm sure you know."

"Well...Mrs. Hale, I have something to tell you..." Alice didn't want to really tell anyone except the police about this, but Mrs. Hale kind of needed to know from her mouth. The look in her eyes was so, detached and sad. Her one and only child had just died, of being murdered. Alice couldn't imagine the world of hurt that she was going through.

"Bella didn't mean to kill Rosalie...it was an accident...what happened was, Rosalie had texted me earlier that day to invite me to a party. I came back, well because, I hadn't talked to her in _months_ and she actually wanted to hang out with me. She told me it was at the old warehouse near the river and I went, though I felt suspicious."

"Rosalie never told me about any party..." Mrs. Hale looked confused.

"I guess not. Anyways, I got there and was fooled, the only people there were Rosalie and Bella. Rose told be to sit down so we could talk, and I did. She was telling me how much I ruined her life, and how I always stole her light and stuff like that. I just sat there and listened. When she finished, she pulled out a knife and attacked me. She told me I needed to die, because if I did, her life would be perfect. I tried to hold her off, and eventually I did get the knife out of her hands..." Mrs. Hale was clutching her throat, eyes wide, hearing exactly how her precious daughter had died.

"No," she gasped.

"Bella grabbed the knife though. She started walking towards Rosalie and I, with an evil look in her eyes. She aimed the knife at me, but when she lunged towards me she closed her eyes, and missed. She had got Rosalie right in the heart...." Alice was crying again, having another flashback.

"No!" Mrs. Hale screamed and threw her head on the table, prying her hands through her blond hair. Alice stood up and walked behind Mrs. Hale, patting and rubbing her back. She just kept say no, over and over again until she started humming '_Mary had a little lamb_' softly. Finally, she sat up and tried to compose herself.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't know. I'm happy you're still alive, but... Why did you all have to be victims?" Mrs. Hale shook her head and poured herself a glass of water.

"I don't know Mrs. Hale, I'm sorry..." Alice stood there looking out the window at the sunny day outside.

"Come upstairs...pick out what you want, please, you deserve it." Mrs. Hale led Alice up the all too familiar stairs towards Rosalie's room...or what use to be her room. The door was closed, but there was sunlight leaking out the bottom of the door. Alice opened the door and walked in.

"I'll leave you alone for a second." Mrs. Hale said softly, closing the door behind her.

Standing alone in familiar room, Alice was hit with a million memories. She found herself curled into a small ball, laying on Rosalie's soft plush carpet. Crying.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Another short chapter.**

**I've been uber busy and have major writers block!**

**Please review.**

**-Chelliedeex3**


End file.
